


Uniforms

by fleimmy



Category: dreamnotfound - Fandom
Genre: Love, M/M, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:40:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28440291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleimmy/pseuds/fleimmy
Summary: Dream and George meet for the first time in a library. They find out that they go to the same school from now on.(For the sake of this story they are the same age)This is my first fanfiction so I am sorry if it isn't that good. I tried my best and spend alot of time on it.(Also I am from Germany so please just ignore an grammatical mistakes.)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 6





	Uniforms

He's been staring at the same bookshelf for a few minutes now as if he wishes the right book for him would just magically fly into his hands. But it isn't that easy. Not here in the libarary where anybody could see him. He is too embarrassed to get the book he actually wants to get so hes just standing there looking for another one that could possibly keep up with his current desire.

 _A little glimp won't hurt anybody, will it?_ He thinks as he reaches out to grab the book.

"That is a very absurd chioce for someone like you." a unknown voice suddenly mumbles.

Georges heart skipps a beat as he fastly pulls his hand back to his chest and clenches it into a fist. He feels his heartbeat and the heat of emberessment rushing through his body and finally to his face. For a few seconds he isn't abled to look at the boy that was standing to his left.

His vioce was trembling as he quietly tries to explain "Well... Yes... No... I wasn't really planning on reading it."

Finally he truns to the other one and looks up to a blonde handsome boy that seemed to be around his age. The only thing that he notices at the moment is that the stranger wears a sweater. In the middle of the summer? Its very hot outside so Geroge just figures that that guy must be a psychopath.

"Oh. Don't worry in don't judge you." He says with amusement in his voice. He takes the book out of the shelf and loudly reads the title "Fifty shades of Grey. Interesting."

"Please could you be a little quieter?" George wisphers as he tries to grab to book.

The other boy demonstratively pulls it away to show the hight difference between the two of them and grins down at George. The way he was smiling so bright and seemingly innocent made him wanting to hate that guy even more. And even though George decided to hate him at this exact moment he blushed and couldn't look him in the eyes.

"I thought you weren't planning on reading it." he laughs and smirks as if he was enjoying the whole scene and especially how nervous he made George.

"Well maybe I am now" he says hesitant and looks up.

The boy still grins and George realizes that by just looking at him he blushes again and feels alot warmer immediately. As soon as he realizes that he turned red he looks down again.

"I'm sorry. Here you go." The stranger just mumbles an slowly brings the book in Georges direction.

He looks at the cover for a moment befor quickly taking the book and pressing it against his chest so noone else could possibly see the title. Georges Look is still directet to the floor as the boys wants to pass him and walk away.

 _Is he just going to leave now?_ George thinks and finally speaks up. "What do you mean by _someone like you_?"

"Well..." the boy answered and slowly stopped. He seemed to be interested again as he explains "A fine young man like you and a book like this it simply doesn't really match."

_What a nerve!_

"You don't know anything about me." George says as he finally meets the strangers eyes.

He has to admit that the boys green eyes really throw him off and he looses track of what hes doning for a moment.

"Whatever." The blonde scoffs still with a wide smile on his face.

George doesn't wan't him to leave. Not jet. He wants to figure out where this boy suddenly came from. For two whole years George has been visting this library almost everyday since it was a better place to be than at his house. And now this stranger just pops in and makes him blush by just saying hello. Who was he.

"So you were standing there just watching me? For how long?" George asks while turning to the bookshelf and carefully putting the book back.

The boy laughs and tries to explain "I wasnt watching you. I wanted to pass and you seemed to be verry much into that bookshelf so I didn't want to disturb you at staring."

George pulled a face as if the other one was lying but couldn't stop a little smile. He quickly turned back and looked at the boy as if he said something suspicious

"Yeah... I am sure about that." He just sarcastically says. "If you don't wan't to admit that you are just a creepy stalker at least just tell me since when you are here. I havn't seen you here before."

The guy laughs again as he lifts his hand to scratch the back of his. "I just moved here, because of my education. I got a scholarship at the local school."

"Ohhh. Really?" hes sarcastically questioning the boy and then says "I am visting that school too. I guess we'll see each other after summer break?"

"I guess" he answers. With a polite smile he asks "Who should I aks for then?"

This genuine smile and the sudden softness in the boys voice makes George blush again and he quickly looks away. Although he thought the former excitement was because of the book he now thinks maybe it really is this boy.

"George" he mumbles and fastly clears his troath. "George" he repaets this time louder and clearer.

"Ok. George. I will definitely remember that. I am Dream." He intruduces and adds "Well I have to fo now. But it was very nice to meet you."

"Hm. Yeah nice to meet you too." He says He catches Dreams smile one last time befor he passes him and leaves the library without saying another thing.

George still feels how hot his cheeks are. He still fells his heart puonding in his chest. He feels how his heart is heavy now his new acquaintance has left but he doesn't care. The only thing stuck in his mind is the name of this boy that makes him so nervouse.

_Dream._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you for reading it. I am trying to work on the next one as fast as I can :)


End file.
